Kyle Beck
Tacoma, Washington, U.S. |Education = |Occupation = Actor ∙ model |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Giselle Samuelsen (m. 1996) |Parents = |Relatives = |Children = 4 |Years = 1987–present }}Kyle Donovan Beck (born February 14, 1969) is an American actor and model. He rose to fame for his role as Geoff Hedges in the Fox teen drama Stuck (1991–97). Following the attention he received for his role in Stuck, Beck appeared in various teen films throughout the 1990s, including Jasper (1993), Another Stupid Boy (1994), and The Way (1996), all of which became commercial successes. His later career has included roles in more mature productions, including Nocturnal (2004), Cyanide (2007), and Creature Club (2011). In 2014, he began starring in The CW teen drama Going Nowhere (2014–present). Early life and education Beck was born on February 14, 1969 in Tacoma, Washington to parents Mark and Shelly Beck. He was raised in Northeast Tacoma. His father worked as an attorney, while his mother owned and operated two hair salons in Tacoma. Through his father, Beck is of Danish and German descent, while his mother is of Irish and Russian-Jewish origin. His father grew up a nondenominational Christian, while his mother was irreligious; Beck grew up irreligiously as well. He is the eldest of three children; his younger siblings include James, born , and Gina, born . Beck attended public schooling in Tacoma. He began his education in 1974, attending a public elementary school. In 1983, he began attending Stadium High School in Tacoma. While a high school student, Beck played varsity boys volleyball and was active in his school's drama department; he performed in numerous school musicals and dramas throughout his high school career. Beck graduated from high school in 1987, and later moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career in the entertainment industry. Career Personal life Beck began a relationship with model and socialite Giselle Samuelsen in 1993, after they had met at the 1993 MTV Video Music Awards. Their relationship was soon afterwards confirmed by the press, and Samuelsen was made into an overnight sensation. In 1996, they confirmed that they had become engaged, and they married later that year in Malibu, California. Their wedding was a large, lavish ceremony, and was broadcast live on MTV. The ceremony was viewed by 1.3 million viewers. Following their marriage, Beck and Samuelsen moved into a seven-bedroom home in Malibu, valued at $9.7 million. They have four children together: Ginnifer, born , Elliott, born , Paulina, born , and Alessandra, born . He has identified himself as a Democrat on numerous occasions, and has donated to numerous Democratic campaigns. Filmography Main article: Kyle Beck filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Kyle Beck. Category:1969 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:American film actors Category:American male models Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American television actors Category:California Democrats Category:Living people Category:People from Tacoma, Washington Category:Samuelsen family